Between the Shadows
by Nightingale Selene
Summary: Movie-verse AU. After boarding the Augusta. Alma and the children must find a new place to call home, however, what happens when they realize the horror isn't quite over and Alma's past begins to haunt them all? And how will the children cope with a new family member?
1. Chapter 1

_Quit trying to pull me down into your pit of despair. I already have my own._

My new foster father's yells resonated through my head, but I didn't fully comprehend the words. I kept my head down, looking at the floor tiles that had suddenly become so interesting.

 _1,2,3,4,5,6,7…..8_

 _7 shiny brown tiles. One cracked tile._

The bickering stopped, I realized with a start. Rick looked at me expectantly.

"Well?"

I looked up. "Huh? I'm sorry, what?"

"Have you even been listening to me?! For Christ's sake Adria, I told you this was a bad idea."

He turned to my foster mother, Adria who had been watching the entire ordeal quietly. She looked at us and sighed, then approached her husband carefully and took his hands in hers while holding his gaze.

"She just needs time, Rick."

He cast one last glance at me before pulling Adria into his study, where they would surely discuss my behavior, although I'd done nothing wrong. I'd given up trying to eavesdrop on their conversations some time ago, when I realized it did more damage than good to me. I know they're starting to consider calling my social worker and returning me. I hadn't been with them for long. In fact, I'd only recently become a foster kid and was still trying to get accustomed to this new life. Before the incident happened, I knew little to nothing about the foster care system, only what I'd seen in movies and books. Never did I imagine that I'd end up in a foster home myself.

It's strange how one's life can change entirely in the blink of an eye. One moment I was living a rather normal life, and the next, I'm in a different place with different people and nothing makes sense, but I think I'm past the point of drowning in my self-pity. It's been hard, yes, but I knew it had to happen at some point. I couldn't stay in an abusive home forever. I'd always assumed I'd stay in the family though; that some distant relative would take pity on me and take me in, like in the movies.

No luck though.

Unfortunately, I'm not the only one trying to cope with her problems. A few days ago, my social worker, who insisted I call her Dom, short for Dominic, visited to check up on me. She insisted we should go out for lunch and talk, as if it were a casual conversation between two friends rather than a discussion about my future as a foster kid.

That day, I learned that Adria and Rick had recently lost a daughter, who was only a bit younger than I was. They decided to become foster parents shortly after, and I was their first kid. In that moment, I realized that all along they'd been trying to replace their girl, or at least get some sort of closure, which clearly didn't work out.

I must be nothing like her.

The way Dom spoke of the topic told me she suspected the same. Her normally bubbly chatter turned to that same hushed tone that as she used when she informed me that my mother had been sentenced to prison, almost apologetic. She must have noticed by now that I don't like my new home, but I knew there was little she could do. There are many children in need of a home, and I was lucky I even had foster parents and didn't have to live in a foster home where there's 5 to 10 kids that share a single bedroom filled with bunk beds, where they're limited to owning only a few personal belongings, and have no privacy at all.

When we were finished eating, she drove me back to my new temporary home and wished me good luck with that same look in her face everyone at the court and police stations id been to used; a sad, almost guilty look. I could tell she felt sorry for me. Everyone who knew what had happened did. I hated that look so much. It made me feel hopeless, like I was some unlucky, unloved, abused and damaged child to pity. Then I realized that in a way, I was.

Rick and Adria finally exited the study, I don't know how much time had passed. Time had become relative these days. Sometimes a few minutes felt like hours, and other times they passed so fast you'd think they were mere seconds. I looked up t them from my position on the couch. Rick simply closed the door and went upstairs. Adria moved to where I was and sat next to me.

"You know, I've been thinking, perhaps it would be best to homeschool you, at least for a while."

The sudden change of topic vexed me. Were they not just discussing my behavior just a few minutes ago? What did school have to do with this? Why couldn't she just be honest with me?

I looked away without answering. Of course I didn't answer. I've never been much of a talker, much less in these situations.

"I know this has been very hard for you…", she tried again.

This was too awkward I could hardly stand it. I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I needed space. I needed to get away. I could feel the familiar anxious feeling rising at the pit of my stomach.

 _Not now, please_

I didn't want to do this in front of Adria, who would surely freak out. I was beginning to hyperventilate and without thinking, I ran out of the house, the front porch door slamming behind me. Adria was too shocked to react, but I wasn't stupid. I knew she'd call for Rick and they'd be chasing after me in just a few moments though hopefully by that time I would have managed to calm myself down. I ran as fast as I could, as far as my legs would take me, but I'm not an athlete and I had to slow to a stop before I reached the end of the street. I felt the adrenaline fading and bent over, attempting those breathing exercises that the psychologist id been forced to visit had suggested for moments like this. Though y anxiety attacks had been less frequent, I was still far from recovered. I doubted I would ever fully function normally.

Suddenly self-conscious, I looked around me to make sure that no one was watching. Aside from the occasional car passing by, I was alone, this was a rather quiet neighborhood, and I liked that. Palm trees decorated every corner, the houses were nice and it was close to the beach.

 _The beach_

I looked back, mildly surprised that Rick and Adria weren't here by now. It's not like I had gone very far. I could still see the house from where I stood. Oh well. Perhaps they'd decided to let me have my privacy, for once. I decided to head for the beach. I knew it wasn't far, but I still switched between fast-walking and jogging. I didn't want Rick and Adria catching me before I reached my destination, that is if they were even looking.

I was able to smell the ocean before I even saw it; the soft breeze wafting over the scent of sand , blowing my hair into a disheveled mess. I might just be able to get accustomed to this.

I removed my shoes when I felt the gravel turn into sand, allowing my feet to sink into the soft microscopic grains. I hadn't been to a beach in _so long_.

At first glance it appeared empty, until I noticed a few children playing around in the sand, and some teenagers not far from them. Part of me was disappointed that I wasn't entirely alone. I'd wanted the whole beach to myself. I could always walk to the other side, the beach was quite spacious, but I risked being seen. I couldn't explain why but I wanted to keep my presence unknown. Slowly, I inched closer careful to shield myself from their view, using the sand dunes to my advantage, and I observed the kids. Two of them wore these strange identical costumes covering them completely. Who on earth lets their children dress like that with the hot Floridian weather? I mean, sure, it was almost Fall, but still…

Now intrigued by the strange children, I looked carefully to the rest of them with scrutiny, almost as if searching for anything out of the ordinary, I couldn't find much/ on the far distance, there was a lady sitting on a particularly large rock. Their caretaker, perhaps? Most of the children didn't resemble each other, so I doubted they were siblings. Cousins perhaps? Or maybe they were just daycare kids. But there was older ones too. I stopped fusing over it. It wasn't any of my business.

My shyness finally fading a bit, I made my way closer to the water, longing to feel the oceans waves on my feet. I kept my gaze down, making sure that my feet didn't step on a sharp seashell until I reached the edge of the water, and gently, I stuck my foot into it, feeling the warmth radiating through me.

At this point, I didn't care if I got my jeans wet since the bottoms were already draped in sand anyway. I kneeled down to allow the soft waves to hit my legs, and sat like that for a few moments, staring out into the colorful display the sunset provided; bright red fading into soft orange and yellow, painting the sky into a beautiful masterpiece…


	2. Chapter 2

Alma looked out into the ocean. The children had been fascinated by the modern architecture and the technology, but she had wanted something familiar. The soothing breeze blew through her hair, the scent of salt calmed her, and the sun illuminated the water; giving it a glistening appearance that seemed to captivate her completely. She caught a glance of the setting sun's reflection on the water, and with it, a new sense of hope surged through her. Hope for the future, hope that her children and her would be able to cope with the new changes, and adapt.

 _Her children_

She looked over to her right, where a smiling Claire picket at a seashell; Alma's heart swelling at how precious that looked. Bronwyn skipped the seashells gracefully with an orange pail swinging in her hand, stopping every few seconds to collect seaweed. Millard ran around chasing Hugh with a… was that a seastar in his hand?

"Millard,"

She frowned deeply.

"Please put that back in the water."

Millard looked over to the headmistress, almost as if realizing for the first time that she was there. He stayed there for a few seconds; his clothes and hat frozen in time, and Alma was certain that if she could see his face, there'd be surprise written all over it.

"Sorry Miss Peregrine"

He walked over to the water and carefully placed the creature back. The headmistress smiled slightly. The sun was now almost completely gone, its last traces of light caressing the ocean's soft waves. She turned her attention back to her beloved children. The older ones were finding different ways of amusing themselves, and as it seemed, succeeding.

They'd lived for nearly 80 years in a place with the ocean at their disposal, but the beach here was quite different than back home. Here, it was always sunny despite the cool breeze that signified the beginning of Autumn. Perhaps too sunny. It was usually flooding with people, which she disliked, but this afternoon seemed particularly desolate. It gave her a sense of peace.

She thought back to the events that had transcurred in the past few months and a shiver ran through her.

After boarding the Augusta, the children and her had found a rather small house to rent with the help of Jacob and his parents who were still growing accustomed to the fact that they all existed.

Her mind wandered to the ordeal with Barron and his cruel experiment. She was relieved that her relationship with the children hadn't changed much since the event.

She was, in a way surprised they still respected her the way they always did. She had worked so hard to create a sense of authority around herself while disciplining them as best she could, almost detaching herself emotionally from them, or at least, she did so in the children's eyes. In truth, she loved them beyond words cold ever describe. But she never showed it, not fully. Only providing the essential needs and no more.

She thought that this would help her have authority over a housefull of peculiar children, and it did, but it also had its downsides.

Part of her had expected her children to lose their respect for her, to no longer view her as the strong authority figure she had always tried so hard to be. After all, _her children had saved her,_ when it was supposed to be the other way around. She had needed their help, and that troubled Alma deeply. She was an Ymbryne; it was her duty to protect them, and yet she'd failed them.

 _Again_

A voice in her head whispered.

She silenced it.

Memories of her victor flashed through Alma's head.

The wet hissing sound of tongues, her boy being lifted violently off the ground, the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she grabbed a hold of her crossbow.

The sinking feeling in her stomach as she saw a limp body lying on the ground, then her heart shattering into a million pieces as she stared into the dark abyss of two empty sockets.

Bronwyn's scream piercing through her head. Hot tears stinging her eyes as she held her dying child on her lap, trying to bring him back.

Trying to get a response from him, her brain still not fully processing what had happened.

Trying, trying and failing. She felt the small shivering body of her little girl clinging to her, attempting to see her brother, but being held back by Alma's arms.

It was too much.

The pain shed buried so deep inside her, coming back all at once, attacking her with full force.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to snap out of her memory when tears threatened to fall.

This was not the time.

The tug of little hands on her skirt shook her from her thoughts. She looked down at two identical masks staring up at her. She bent down to embrace her children. It was unlike her to shoe this much emotion, but her soul had been so very fragile lately; she couldn't help it.

It was getting late, she realized. They should head back.

She smiled slightly at her children before turning to inform the others of their departure, but the sight of a small fissure in the distance stopped her. Her falcon eyes, sharp as they may be, still struggled slightly to see the girl kneeling in the water. Was she alone? Where were her parents?

The girl looked to be no older than 13 or 14, or so she assumed. The customs of this new century still left Alma baffled. Perhaps, here it was perfectly normal for a young girl to be left unsupervised in such a vast place, but she would never leave one of her children completely out of her sight with no knowledge of their whereabouts.

It was possible the girl had her parents' permission to be here, but it troubled Alma regardless; seeing a child entirely alone. She tried to suppress the worry that had risen in her and gathered her children to leave.

As Enoch, her oldest ward, led the group away from the beach, she allowed her gaze to wander back to the little girl once more, who was now sitting near the shore. She stared for a few moments. Why was this girl taking up so much space in her mind? With a slight shake of her head, she turned to follow her children who were now a good thirty feet away from her, and headed towards the exit with them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. All credit goes to the rightful owner Ransom Riggs, Tim Burton, and everyone else involved. This is the very first fanfiction I've actually published. I've written for other fandoms before but was too shy to allow others to read my work. The story will continuously switch from First Person to Third Person Limited point of view, but I'll make the change obvious in order for it to be easily understandable and more cohesive. I tend to use songs for inspiration so I might start naming chapters according to what song(s) played in my mind while writing that particular chapter. Another huge inspiration was Plengpoonyapa's Long Time No See. It's one of my favourite stories so if you haven't read that you should definitely check it out. So Pleng, you don't really know me; I've only commented as 'Selene' in your story a couple of times, but if you happen to be reading this: Hi**

 **Now, without further ado, on to the story...**

As darkness began to settle, I decided to head back home. I walked slowly, taking in my surroundings. It wasn't too long before I reached the now familiar neighborhood, but I was in no hurry to get home and I walked even slower as I approached the house. I stood in front of the door, holding my breath as I held the handle that I slowly began to turn, half expecting it to be locked. It wasn't.

I entered the living room and the first thing I saw was Adria speaking to someone on the phone, pacing around the room while Rick sat on the same couch I'd been sitting on only an hour earlier.

They turned to me and before I realized what was happening, Adria was rushing towards me in an attempt to bring me into an embrace. I flinched away without meaning to, and I could see a pang of hurt flash through her eyes that she quickly tried to hide.

"I've been worried out of my mind! Where have you been?"

"I uh.. Went to visit the beach"

"Oh..."

"Well the next time you decide to go on one of your little escapades, please let us know beforehand", Rick jumped in with his arms crossed across his chest.

I stared at both of them helplessly. I wasn't used to this.

Back home my no one would ever care what I did. I could leave the apartment and not come back until I pleased with no consequences whatsoever. Most of the time they didn't even notice I was gone. Here, it was like I couldn't even breathe without Rick and Adria keeping track of it.

Not knowing what else to say, I stood awkwardly staring at the floor.

"Yeah... I'm sorry I left just like that. I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to bed early tonight..."

I had barely finished my sentence and was heading for the stairs when Rick's voice startled me.

"You're not going anywhere Fallon; you are going to change out of those disgusting clothes and you will come down to have dinner with us like a family!"

His voice had risen considerably and I realized I'd instinctively backed away from him. Why wasn't Adria doing anything about it? Could she not see I was scared? I don't like being yelled at; it brings bad memories.

I looked into Adria's face hoping to see any hint of remorse or pity, but found none. She had her arms folded across her chest similarly to the way Rick usually stands. Were they really going to make me have dinner with them like this? The tension in the room was almost palpable. I couldn't imagine having to sit with them like this for an entire meal .

I mumbled a 'yes sir' with a sigh and climbed up the stairs to change. I entered what was now my bedroom. The room itself was very plain, even cold; just a touch above sterile. The only decoration was a long silver-framed mirror perched on the wall that I'd covered with a white sheet the first night I arrived here.

I've never been fond of mirrors.

They showed the truth, untainted and unaltered. And sometimes the truth just hurts too much to bear. I couldn't force myself to look at my reflection for long or I would surely cry, and I've decided I'm done crying. I turned away from the mirror and moved to change my clothes. I let my jeans fall to the floor, realizing I needed a clothesbin. Since I'd only been here a few days I hadn't thought it wise to start asking for things right away, but some things were just essential. So unless Rick and Adria wanted to see piles of dirty clothes lying around the room, they'd have to buy one for me sooner or later.

After I slipped out of my dirty shirt and into a clean one, I prepared myself to face Rick and Adria at the dining table. I'd only gotten halfway down the stairs when the ear-splitting sound of glass breaking and the heavy thud of someone falling sent me sprinting the rest of the way down and into the kitchen.

Any worrisome outcomes that had popped into my head were nothing compared to what I saw in that moment. On the kitchen floor lay Rick; his limbs contorting in the most unnatural way, his whole body trembling violently, a foamy fluid oozing out of his mouth. His face was frozen into a grimace.

I suddenly couldn't breathe.

I blinked once. Twice.

Adria was at his side sobbing hysterically, the veins in her neck and forehead seemed like they were about to burst. She looked like she was screaming, screaming like mad but I couldn't hear a thing.

When had she started screaming?

Was she screaming at me now? I could have sworn she had her attention focused on Rick a few minutes ago. Or had it been seconds?What was she saying to me? I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe.

"FALLON THE PHONE! THE PHONE!"

The phone? What was wrong with the phone?

 _Call an ambulance_

Finally stepping out of my trance, I ran towards the living room faster than I'd thought myself capable of, my heart drumming against my chest as I reached for the house phone. My hands were shaking so much I could hardly manage to dial three simple numbers.

"911 What's your emergency?"

"It's my foster father- he, he's having some sort of seizure"

"What is your name and address?"

"F-allon Valerious. W-we live on 315 Silver Oak road."

"There is an ambulance on the way. Keep the patient calm and please unlock your front door."

I hung up without responding.

 _How on Earth am I supposed to keep him calm? Did she not hear me say he's going into a seizure?_

I made my way back to the kitchen. My body felt so numb, like it wasn't my own anymore, like someone else was controlling it somehow.

"There's an ambulance on the way."

My voice sounded so alien to me. So meek and small, hardly above a whisper.

Adria turned her head towards me. She was still crouched towards Rick, her hand rested on his cheek. Her dirty blonde hair clung to her tear-streaked face messily. The sight itself shocked me; I'd never seen her this way since I'd arrived. The crazed look in her eyes terrified me.

 _She just lost her daughter. She doesn't want to lose her husband as well._

Rick had stopped thrashing on the floor. He stood motionless with his eyes closed.

 _Please, no_

We heard the ambulance sirens in the distance before either of us could utter another word.

Everything became a blur after that. People entered and left the house, questions were asked. Someone had wrapped a blanket around me at some point, and yet I couldn't stop shaking.

The flashing of the bright ambulance lights against the black night sky blinded me, making the rest of the world disappear as I stood motionless when the paramedics loaded Rick into the ambulance. My vision had become blurry and I looked down to the ground, focusing my attention on the clear liquid falling from my eyes and into the grass.

When had I started crying? Why was I even crying?


	4. Chapter 4

Alma closed the door behind her as the last of her wards stepped into the house.

"Children, I will begin cooking supper promptly. Please leave your shoes by the entrance before stepping into the rooms."

She walked to the kitchen as the children dropped their sand-covered shoes onto the floor into a neat line.

She smiled as she watched them before turning her attention to the task beforehand; preparing supper.

Precisely one hour and a half later, a beautiful dinner sat before the children, who eagerly began eating as soon as everyone was seated.

The children ate through their dinner whilst chatting excitedly about their day and the things they'd found while exploring their new world. But unbeknownst to her wards, Alma experienced a turmoil of thoughts and emotions that she hoped she could hide from her children beneath her strict facade. Was Alma the only one feeling this way? She supposed losing their home and everything they knew was taking a far larger toll on her than on the children; who seemed perfectly content with their new life...

Alma noted she had to excuse herself from the dining room soon. She needed the sanctuary and privacy of her bedroom. She didn't want her children noticing there was something wrong with their beloved headmistress.

Her thoughts drifted yet again to the little girl she'd seen at the beach. Had her children not noticed her as well? Why did it even matter?

 _Could it be possible?..._

After making sure everyone was finished, Alma decided to save her thoughts for later.

"Emma and Enoch, would you please be so kind as to help me load the dishwasher?"

"Yes, Miss Peregrine"

Both teenagers answered in unison, but Emma gave a light smile while Enoch's everlasting frown was still present.

She turned to the rest of her wards

"As for everybody else, please get ready for movie time",

She added as she stood from the table. The children obeyed dutifully and made their way into the living room in an orderly fashion, just the way Alma liked it. Although they no longer lived in a loop, Alma had become accustomed to their daily routine, given that it had been repeated over and over for almost 8 decades. Perhaps, too accustomed since it was proving to be quite difficult for her to let go of the comfort that predictability provided. In this new world, she had no idea what the future would hold and following a familiar daily routine at least offered some comfort.

It was strange that now she asked her children to simply load the dishwasher instead of actually washing the plates, and that movie time was quite literally a movie rather than one of Horace's projections. Jacob's father had brought them a television not too long ago, along with a few other electronic devices and now they used what they called 'Netflix' to watch films. She had yet to grow accustomed to this.

Regardless of her skepticism towards this century's technology, the children seemed to love the new change. She hoped her boy didn't mind that the rest of the children were no longer interested in watching his dreams.

The children made themselves comfortable onto the couches as Fiona turned out the lights and Millard handed out snacks. Today was Claire's day to choose a film. She felt her heart swell with adoration watching her little girl excitedly take the remote in her hands as she was about to pick something for all the children to watch...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed, I really , really appreciate it. All reviews are welcome, If anyone has any comments, suggestions, or just wants to share their opinion, likes my story, hates it, any review is deeply appreciated.**

 **Now on with the story...**

I sat in the hospital room waiting.

The whiteness of the place was nearly blinding me, though the numbness I'd felt earlier had subsided, and had now been replaced with anxiety and dread.

Adria had been allowed into the room to see Rick, but I was told to stay here; alone with my thoughts. I decided I needed fresh air as I moved to stand from my position on the hard chair I'd been sitting on for nearly two hours.

My muscles screamed in protest, my legs felt as though they hadn't been used in years, but I stood anyway, hearing my bones crack as I stretched.

The way I'd reacted earlier left me baffled. I'd been so stupid and useless. Never had I been so helpless in a desperate situation, but in my defense, shock is one hell of a drug.

I suppose part of me had though the horror was over; that I'd never have to experience that familiar panicky feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins as ambulances and police cars pulled up on my driveway ever again. Wasn't that the entire point of being placed in the foster system? For children to feel safer and not relive the trauma that had gotten them taken from their own homes in the first place? I had initially thought so, but then this happened and I suppose I hadn't known how to react to it.

I passed a vending machine and looked at it with yearn. I was famished, but I had no money with me.

The sterile environment uneased me; everybody looked so solemn. The nurses and doctors working at this hour seemed tired, the people had a desperate sort of worry in their faces. I never have liked hospitals.

This place was too big and I didn't know my way around. I couldn't find a single exit, and I was too shy to ask. I stood behind a plastic plant considering the idea, but then my anxiety began gnawing at me and I decided against it.

Defeated, I decided to try and find my way back to the waiting room and hope Adria or someone, anyone would come to tell me what was going on and if Rick would be okay.

I sat down in the exact same chair I'd sat on earlier and waited some more.

I woke up sore, confused and disoriented. At what point had I fallen asleep? I was still at the hospital, my body now occupying two chairs with my legs hanging off uncomfortably. I began to stand with caution, feeling that my neck seemed to be twisted in a wrong position, then I caught sight of Adria speaking to someone I didn't recognize. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her disheveled appearance told me she'd had a long night. She saw me looking in her direction and quickly strode towards me...

* * *

The children had been put to bed early and were sleeping peacefully as Alma paced around her bedroom. The room was small and She barely had enough space to fit a small desk and chair by the window. Oh, how she missed her study in their old home. This place was far too small for her liking. She needed to find a new house for her and her children, and she needed to do so quickly or so help her.

She hadn't had a chance to speak with the Ymbryne council yet, but she hoped to do so soon and perhaps get advice from her dear friend Miss Esmeralda Avocet, who had recently created a new loop after her old one was destroyed by Barron and his wights. Alma knew she needed to do the same, for her own loop had been destroyed as well, but couldn't without the council's consent first.

Then, an idea occurred to her; perhaps she could contact Miss Avocet privately before actually speaking with the rest of the Ymbryne council. Her loop was recent, in January 2017, which meant she had access to the same modern technology Alma did, but she had no idea what her phone number was. She could always write a letter, however, this was important and it might not reach her in time, and flying there and leaving her children alone was not an option.

Her brows creased in frustration and she brought her hand to her lips as she thought of another solution. A small gasp escaped her lips as she recalled Jake had left her a journal with emergency contacts. She remembered him saying he'd written down some of the other Ymbryne's contact information as well as his parent's and his own. She could only hope Miss Avocet's information was included in the list.

All she found an email address. Email was a form communication through writing, if she recalled correctly. Like a letter, but on a computer as Jake had explained.

Alma moved to sit behind her desk and opened her laptop. She scanned the little icons, searching for the one she recalled Jake had used when he was creating an email account for her. Although Jacob was gradually helping, she still didn't fully comprehend this century's technology, however she was able to find the Email app with little struggle. Perhaps she wasn't so bad at this after all.

She began to write

 _My dearest friend,_

 _I apologize for troubling you but I desperately need your guidance. The children and I are still living in Florida, but I fear we cannot stay here much longer. We are far too exposed in such a vastly crowded place. There are both tourists and native residents filling the streets daily and though it breaks my heart I'm seeing myself forced to limit my children's trips outside of the house. Alas, I cannot keep them confined to a single room forever. Back in Cairnholm, my children were free to roam as they pleased while remaining entirely safe from the outside world. I feel the need to search for a new permanent home for their safety and create a new loop, far away from here perhaps. I plan on consulting this with the council soon, but I wanted to let you know first. I wish to know your thoughts on this, for I am not certain it is the right choice. I want what's best for my children, but after the trauma they experienced with Barron's experiment and after losing their home, I feel that forcing them to move yet again may not be wise, however, their safety in this crowded place still concerns me._

 _I hope to hear from you soon,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alma Peregrine_

Her fingers stopped typing and she sighed softly as she looked over the letter. Satisfied, she clicked the _send_ button and closed the laptop. Her pocketwatch read _12:40,_ and realizing how exhausted she was, Alma decided to finally go to bed...


	6. Chapter 6

The ride home was quiet.

Adria explained in simple terms what the doctors had said; Rick's condition appeared to be stable, the incident was nothing serious. Seizures can happen due to stress or other factors, which she also listed, but I was no longer paying attention. I was relieved that Rick was going to be fine; that's all that really mattered, although I'd be lying to myself if I said I cared actually about him, because I didn't. But I worried about Adria, and I knew Adria cared for him.

"He'll only stay a day or two at the hospital. Three maximum, if the doctors aren't finished with him, or if he doesn't feel well enough to leave yet. I've arranged for Rick's aunt to come watch you for the time being since I'll be very busy. I'm behind on work and I'll probably be spending the rest of my time at the hospital with Rick."

I finally found my voice, "I could stay by myself."

"Not happening, sweetheart. If the social worker, what's her name again? Were to find out that you're home alone, she could use that as an excuse to try and place you in another foster home. Auntie Mariell will arrive later this evening. She's coming all the way from Liverpool in England just to look after you and the house so I'd like you to refrain from giving her a hard time. You can stay at home while I go pick her up at the airport if that's what you want or you could come with me."

She looked over to me expectantly

"I think I'll stay."

I answered simply, then turned my head to look out the window.

* * *

Alma awoke to the sound of a soft knock on her door.

 _Had she overslept?_

Drowsy and still half asleep she checked her pocket watch before crawling out of bed to open the door.

"Claire what are you doing up at this hour?

The little girl stood in her pink pajamas clutching her stuffed bear . She brought her hand up to rub her teary eyes and sniffled.

"I'm really sorry Miss Peregrine, I had a bad dream."

"Oh, Claire"

Miss Peregrine bent to pick the child up then lightly kicked the door closed as she carried her baby over to the bed.

She sat down next to the girl while wrapping her with blankets, making sure she was warm.

"What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt the wights came back, and they took all of us this time, and they hurt you and we never saw you again!"

Alma's heart ached at the sight of her Claire now fully crying.

"Shh it's alright dear, it's alright." She cooed gently trying to comfort her little girl.

The girl sobbed quietly into her headmistress's shoulder, holding onto her as if she would disappear at any moment.

Alma felt useless and frustrated at her inability to comfort the crying child.

Suddenly, her maternal instinct kicking in, Alma pulled Claire into her lap and held her close.

"No such thing is going to happen; I won't allow it."

"You promise?"

"I promise. "

Miss Peregrine leaned to kiss Claire's forehead gently.

"Now, how about you come with me downstairs and help me prepare breakfast? Does that sound good?"

Finally satisfied, Claire gave a small smile and nodded eagerly while still wiping some tears away.

Miss Peregrine smiled back and rubbed her nose against Claire's eliciting a soft giggle from the child.

"Come on, let's hurry before the others wake up!"

Miss Peregrine chirped playfully while scooping Claire into her arms once more...


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank those who have reviewed; your feedback really means a lot, and just to anyone who takes the time to read this story. If anyone has any ideas or suggestions, I'm happy to hear them. I believe I've said this before but I do not own Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. All rights go to the respectful owners.**

Auntie Mariell was a rather eccentric woman to say the least. She was round and plump with rosy cheeks and an ever-present smile. Her pleasant chatter and cheerful humming while doing mundane chores such as sweeping, or washing the dishes, really brought a sense of joviality that the house had previously lacked. In fact, I think I liked her better than I did Rick and Adria; she was certainly more fun to be around than the two of them combined.

A wonderful scent filled the air as I made my way down the stairs, following it to the kitchen. Auntie Mariell was looking into the oven while grabbing her oven mit.

"Do you fancy some raspberry vanilla cookies and cinnamon oatmeal with toast this morning, Fallon?"

"Yes please" I answered happily whilst sitting on the table. Although I'd never heard of such things other than the toast, they sounded delicious.

I began eating as soon as the food was placed in front of me.

"Well, someone's hungry today! Although I don't blame you dearie, you went to bed without eating last night. Now eat up! You need the calories, you're thin as a stick!"

I paused to clean myself with a napkin, now self conscious that I was gulping down my food and I probably looked ridiculous doing so.

"Auntie Mariell," I began

"I was thinking, maybe after breakfast I could go and take a look around. I've been here less than a month, and I haven't exactly had the chance to explore the city, so I thought maybe I could go today."

I spoke through my food as I was still chewing.

"Well of course! I have to admit I hadn't been to Florida in years! I'd almost forgotten what this place is like! Oh, and the sun shining bright every day, not like the cold winter weather we have in Liverpool! Isn't it wonderful here? I'm sure you'll love it once you get to see all there is to explore! Now come on, eat up, you want to have as much energy as possible."

 _Well, that wasn't so hard._

It's not that I'd thought Auntie Mariell would put up much of a fight, but I hadn't guessed it would be this easy either. I hurried to finish my breakfast and ran upstairs to change out of my pajamas.

Hurriedly, I grabbed the first articles of clothing I saw, not caring what they were, but stopped while debating whether I should wear my sneakers or boots. I looked out my window and for the first time noticed the sky looked rather greyish. I decided on boots since I might end up in muddy places, especially if it was going to rain. I changed quickly then hurried down the stairs while pushing my arm into my jacket's sleeve.

Auntie Mariell sat in the rocking chair that had traveled with her all the way from Liverpool. She stood as soon as she saw me and walked over to where I was.

"Now, remember to be here before sunset; Adria might come home tonight and if she finds out I let you go out on your own she'll surely freak. Don't go into dangerous places and don't meddle with strangers for long, no matter how handsome they are! Oh, and don't you worry, if Adria calls and wishes to speak with you, I'll just tell her you're taking an afternoon nap.

Now go on, off you go!"

She ushered me out the door and stuffed a few bills into my jacket's pocket. I smiled before waving goodbye and going on my way.

I stepped outside with a smile on my face. The sky looked beautiful with its grey tint clouding over the sun. The breeze felt cooler today than usual. I decided to head for the park before checking out the stores nearby and visiting the beach once more.

I was nearing my destination when a strange sound caught my attention. I looked up. There was a beautiful blue bird flying high above me. I watched it descend as it prepared to land, then perched itself on the highest branch of a tree; strong talons gripping the rough bark.

There was such a keen intelligence in its eyes, it was unnatural, almost human-like. The bird stared out into the distance, almost as if searching for something. I drew closer slowly not meaning to startle it but wanting to get a better view. And then it saw me.

* * *

Alma made her way outside while the children played . She stood in the doorway observing them for a few moments before finally stepping out. It had taken her all morning to get Claire to leave her side for more than a few moments, but there was a few errands she needed to take care of. She'd gathered a list of items she and the children needed.

 _Find the girl._

That same thought kept playing on and on in her mind. Part of her believed it was futile, that it was too much of a coincidence for a peculiar child to be living here while another part of her sensed that there was more to that girl than what meets the eye. If Alma was correct and the girl was a peculiar, she needed to inform the Ymbryne council immediately. It was rare to find peculiar children nowadays and many of them weren't even aware of their peculiarity. However, they must be offered a choice to be brought to a loop for their own safety. Tthough she knew nothing of this girl, she needed to feel that she had at least investigated thoroughly and made sure that if the child was peculiar, she brought her to the safety of an Ymbryne's care. Not to mention the fact that her mind wouldn't allow her to dismiss the possibility of a peculiar child existing here, in this very city and possibly being in danger.

She set about with her intent to locate this girl. She would have to scour the entire city.

She used the altitude to her advantage, using her keen falcon eyes to search the perimeter of the land nearby.

Feeling the air on her wings, she circled the entire perimeter of the city in less than an hour, but to no avail.

Exhausted, she decided to rest on a nearby tree and perhaps try to look from there.

Realizing she was nearing the park, she decided to stop there, as there'd be plenty of trees to choose from given the fact that it was right next to the forest.

She chose the largest tree to land on and held steadily on to the branch, straining her eyesight as far as it would allow, searching for any sign of the peculiar girl.

A soft shuffling that would have been inaudible to anyone else snapped her out of her concentration, her falcon ears on full alert.

Someone was nearby.

She looked down to where she assumed was the source of the sound. Amongst the leaves and the fallen twigs, two bright grey eyes stared up at her.

She looked down to see the same girl she'd seen before; the one she'd been searching for. The child approached her with a curious expression, yet she kept her distance in a cautious manner.

 _Clever girl._

The child stood beneath the tree in which she was perched on. This was her opportunity. Alma flew down carefully, as to not startle the child, and once her talons touched the ground she led the way towards the woods, hoping the girl would follow. All she needed to do was observe her and perhaps even find out where she lived, that way it'd be easier to keep her in check; look for any signs of a peculiarity; since physically the girl seemed normal but she still couldn't rule out the possibility of a more hidden peculiarity existing.

At first the girl seemed stunned, then slowly, she began to follow Alma's tracks as Alma turned her head constantly to make sure the girl was still following her.

* * *

The bird was even more beautiful up close, the intricate pattern of its blue and beige plumage making it stand out amongst other birds that reside in Florida. I wondered what kind it was, and if they were common here but to be honest, I don't know the slightest thing about birds.

The way it stared at me intimidated me, almost as if it was trying to look right into my soul; analyzing me, in way.

Slowly, it flew down onto the grass, not ten feet from me, and began to walk away. But what got my attention was that it wasn't moving away in a scared manner, but more invitingly I would say. It was almost as if it _wanted_ me to follow it.

And I did.

After a few steps, I forced myself to take my eyes off the beautiful bird and looked towards the dark forest that lay ahead of us. The tall pine trees towered above me, swaying gently in unison with the wind as if dancing to some secret melody I could not hear.

Growing wary now, I began to hesitate more and more, focusing on my feet; placing one in front of the other carefully.

My phone's sudden ringing nearly gave me a heart attack. I picked up to Auntie Mariell's panicked voice on the other end that only startled me even more than I already had been.

"Fallon, you must come home at once! Adria just gave me a call saying she's on her way here ! Hurry child or we're both going to be in much trouble!"

I didn't even have a chance to answer before she hung up. I sighed and placed the phone back into my pocket before back-tracking my steps and hurrying to get home...


	8. Chapter 8

Alma closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing softly. She let her eyes close for a few moments as she contemplated the events that had transcurred only moments before.

 _Fallon. Her name is Fallon._

Staggering slightly, she moved away from the door intending to check on her children when frantic screams of agony pierced through the thin walls of the house.

She recognized that voice instantly.

 _Horace._

Alma was by his side in an instant.

All of the children appeared quite startled. Olive and Fiona stood at the doorframe with a worried expression on their faces when Alma gave them a small nod, indicating she needed to be alone with her boy. Olive caught the cue immediately and closed the door to allow them some privacy.

His terrified screams had turned into soft sobs along with a few whimpers. Alma held him in her arms whispering soothing words into his ear, hoping to reach that subconscious part of him without having to wake him; as much as it hurt her, she knew it was usually best if she didn't. Waking Horace in the midst of one of his vivid nightmares caused extreme confusion in the boy, and therefore it usually led to another breakdown. However, comforting him while still lost in his own dreamland had proven to be effective in the past.

And so she held him close to her, his head on her chest, his arms hanging limp by her sides as her hand caressed his head gently. And she began to sing softly, that same old lullaby she always used to comfort her children. She couldn't recall all the words; not fully. She could vaguely remember her mother singing it to her when she was a baby, no older than three, but it's been a very long time. Her boy didn't know she still sang to him and she never dared tell him in fear of embarrassing him. When he awoke, he would have no memory of what happened on the outside world, only his dreams. But Alma knew that it worked; her voice reached that part of him enthralled by the nightmare, it let him know she was there for him, that she would always be there for him and he didn't have to fight his demons alone, reagrdless of the fact he would forget afterwards.

The whimpering boy in her arms finally stopped fussing. Only the occasional whimper elicited from Horace against the soft sound of her singing voice.

She quieted down.

Looking down at her boy, she noticed the lax expression on his face. No longer was it contorted in a frown of pain. A sense of pride mixed with something akin to warmth surged through her. She had successfully comforted her child. Although sometimes it was easier than others, the result was pleasing all the same.

Alma placed a kiss to Horace's forehead, then settled him back onto his pillow, covering him with the sheets and standing quietly from the bed. She walked to the door, took one last glance at her boy, then turned the knob to exit the room.

* * *

Adria's keys hit the table so harshly the loud clang made me jump slightly.

 _Something's wrong._

"Adria! Darling, how've you been? How's Rick?"

Auntie Mariell stepped into the living room wiping her hands on her apron, her smile faltering only slightly at seeing Adria so agitated.

She was pacing frantically, then crouching in front of the drawer where all the important documents were stored; picking at the papers then moving them aside.

"What are you looking for?"

This time it was me who voiced the question. She turned to look at me with an expression I couldn't quite pinpoint. Almost as if she hadn't expected me to still be here.

"I.. I need some documents of Rick that the doctors are asking for."

She paused her desperate rumbling and moved to kneel before me, taking my hands in hers.

"Fallon... Some things that can't be explained so easily have been happening lately and... I'm going to need some time with Rick. I promise I'll explain everything later to you but for now, you're going to be staying with a distant relative of mine who lives in London."

She spoke every word slowly and carefully, almost tentative. As if I was some five-year-old little girl who needed help understanding difficult situations.

"How long will I be staying there? Why can't I stay here? When will I go?"

"Fallon..."

She gave an exasperated sigh and placed her head in her hands.

I felt Auntie Mariell move behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders and gently pulling me away from Adria.

"Come along now Fallon, Adria needs some space. How about you just do what she asks of you for now and you'll see_"

"Auntie Mariell, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Adria interrupted, she was still crouching, but hands no longer hid her face. She directed her eyes towards Rick's study then back at Auntie Mariell; signaling that's where their conversation should take place."

The plump woman simply nodded hastily; understanding what Adria wanted, and both women headed towards the room, leaving me behind...

I could hardly make out what they were saying but I strained to hear regardless.

"...Could that be a problem?"

I identified that voice as Auntie Mariell's, who spoke louder than Adria.

"I don't know."

There was a long pause.

"When are you sending her?"

"In about a week more or less."

I waited for a few minutes more before deciding to head upstairs to my bedroom; no use waiting for the two women to come out. I let myself fall backwards onto the bed without bothering to remove the blankets. Although I was exhausted, there were many things to think about and I doubted I'd be getting much sleep. I turned my head to face the blanket-covered mirror. I continued to stare at it for what felt like hours until I fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke to a bleak grey sky and no welcoming singing of birds. A sudden urge to leave the house engulfed me. I needed to get out of here.

I decided to skip breakfast as I dressed myself quickly and headed downstairs.

"Fallon! You startled me! What would you like to eat?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

I could see her expression turn into a frown but before she could voice her concerns, I spoke up.

"I'd like to go out to see the stores today."

"Without eating? I'm not sure that's a good idea. Not to mention the weather! The forecast says the temperature will drop later this evening."

"But Auntie Mariell I'll be headed to London possibly next week! Won't you let me explore at least one last day?" I added with puppy dog eyes, noting that Auntie Mariell completely ignored the fact that I would have had no way of knowing exactly when I'd be leaving unless I had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Oh Fallon, I don't know. Yesterday was too close of a call. Adria could show up out of nowhere! She'd be frantic if she found out I'd let you leave on your own! Not to mention the stress she's already dealing with because of Rick's worsening condition! No, I can't let you go. I'm sorry Fallon."

That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Auntie Mariell, what do you mean Rick's worsening condition?"

Her eyes lit up with realization and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth in shock, her look turning frantic with dread.

"Oh Fallon, I.. I spoke too much."

Alright, so she was definitely hiding something.

Now vexed that Adria and even Auntie Mariell were keeping truths from me, I intended on pursuing the topic until I'd gotten the answers I wanted.

"What did Adria tell you in the study yesterday?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. I don't like to post my chapters so far apart but I've just been terribly busy. High school hasn't been treating me so fairly of late, but I'm hanging on. As I've mentioned before, I'm extremely thankful to those who have reviewed; your feedback really keeps me going, and as a new writer it's nice to have other people's opinions on my work. As I've also mentioned before; I own nothing. All rights to Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children go to the respectful owners. Now on to the story...**

"What did Adria tell you in the study yesterday?"

Auntie Mariell's eyes darted around nervously.

"Nothing that you should worry about, darling."

I eyed her skeptically.

 _What are you trying to hide from me?_

I sighed in defeat, then an idea came to me.

* * *

The children played while Alma read a book to the younger ones. The day was windy, unlike the sunny weather her and the children had grown so accustomed to. However, she knew she couldn't keep the children pent up in four walls and so she decided to bring them to the beach. As usual, they were almost entirely alone. That same calmness and serenity that the sea always brought washed over her as the little ones listened attentively. She looked over to Fiona endearingly watching the girl's fascinated expression; completely lost in the story.

"...and then the rabbit jumped up the fence, over the log, through the forest, and into the lily pad where the frog awaited him patiently..."

* * *

I walked on the sidewalk with my hands stuck into my pockets, clutching my phone. Auntie Mariell had finally agreed to let me go exploring again. Reluctantly, however, but I had managed to blackmail her into letting me go. Threatening to tell Adria all I'd heard of their conversation and claiming it had been Auntie Mariell who had told me really scared her into letting me do as I pleased. I felt guilty for doing so, I really liked the woman, but I needed time alone. I passed by a group of teenagers, squeezing through the sidewalk to fit through.

And then I saw him.

There was a man; tall, thin. Looking right in my direction. Our eyes met for a split second. I turned around to see if I had been mistaken, if his his gaze had been focused on someone behind me, but there was no one.

I continued walking, intending to rest at the beach for a while; find a quiet spot away from all people. Why had that man's stare unnerved me see much? Perhaps it was just the way he stood; an air of authority around him

I continued walkimg, trying my best to ignore the prickling sensation in the back of my neck. Out of pure curiosity, I lifted my head, fully expecting to meet his gaze again, but he was gone.

I continued on the now familiar path, already the fresh scent of the ocean mixed with sand carried by the wind wafted my way. I breathed it in, allowing myself to relax against the soft breeze, letting it guide me.

I continued walking contently, until I felt as though I was away from all civilization, entirely alone and completely oblivious to the world around me.

A sharp pang of pain echoed throughout my head, confusion overtook me for a split second as I realized I'd just been hit.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

Alma dried her hands on the hand towel resting on the counter.

She stared at her reflection on the bathroom mirror for a few moments, looking into her own eyes .

A loud knock startled her; pulling her out of her thoughts and she gave a small gasp.

"Miss Peregrine! Jake's dad is here! Should I open the door?"

"No, Millard, it's alright, I'm on my way."

She stepped out and shut the lights, quickly making her way towards the front door and nearly tripping over some scattered toys on the floor.

"Hey! I brought Chinese. Thought you and the kids might like it."

"Of course, come in please"

She answered, taking the bags from his hands.

"Oh, nah, I'm just stopping by real quick, I gotta get going but uh, maybe tomorrow y'all can come over for dinner?"

Taken aback by the invitation, Alma stared for a few moments without answering.

"Jake's idea. My wife's making smoked turkey legs. Just thought you guys might like some."

Finally composing herself, she cleared her throat.

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Portman. I'm sure the children will be delighted to visit Jake."

"Great! Yeah, well, I'm gonna get goin'. Uh, have a good evening."

"Likewise Mr. Portman, and thank you for the food, and the invitation."

"Uh-huh"

He waved goodbye as he walked over to his car.

Alma waited a few moments before closing the door and walking over to the kitchen to set the food down.

 _Strange_

She was more than a bit perplexed that the Portmans had invited her over to dinner. And not just her, but her children as well. Ever since they'd found out about their existence, the Portmans had been very wary around them with the exception of Jake, of course. She had only been over to dinner twice at their place; once alone, and once with her children. They tried their best to appear polite, but the distrust was evident; especially from Maryann. Alma didn't fail to notice the way she physically avoided them like the plague. The invitation took her by surprise; she hadn't thought the Portmans would want her and her children once more in their home. In a way, she understood. Sure, an invisible boy, a little girl with a second mouth were things not many would grow accustomed to so easily, but the way Maryann looked at her children, almost disgusted, made her blood boil. She didn't want to place her children in a situation in which they would be unwelcome, or even ridiculed but how could she say no? It had been Jake's idea, afterall.

She sighed and readied herself to tell the children of the news, hoping that their innocent nature would be oblivious to Maryann Portman's dislike of them. Although for some strange reason Alma couldn't fathom, Maryann seemed to dislike her the most. She felt that it might be something personal, but gave it no more thought in order to prevent any sign of worry or distress from showing in her features; she didn't want her children wondering what was bothering her.

She finally stepped out of the kitchen.


End file.
